mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Earth's Wisdom
Mother Earth's Wisdom is the fourth scenario in To Honour Our Fathers campaign from Tribes of the East, the second expansion to Heroes of Might and Magic V. Walkthrough Kujin has gathered the clans and needs to report to Gotai. She wants to use a shortcut through the mountains. She should pass a bridge somewhere in the center of the map and continue the road. On her way, she sees some demons and since they are orcs' natural enemy, she orders her units to kill them. After this is done, she should go south. Unfortunately, the bridge is destroyed and she needs to find an alternative way. Near the center is also a red keymaster's tent. She defeats some enemies to the east. To the north is also a Seer's hut. The seer tells her she needs to test her knowledge and teleports her in an area in south-east. She needs to find a Tarot Deck and report to next seer. There are two seers - one requires the Tarot Deck so she can continue (in south), while the other wants some assassins (which are south-east of that hut) and will reward her with a Tarot Deck, marking that it is necessary. Also, there is a red keymaster guard with a Lion Crown and a dragon artifact, guarded by an imp, though Kujin will be ambushed by succubi. In addition, there is a blue keymaster's tent nearby. When she goes to get to give the Tarot Deck to the next seer, she approaches a band of humans. They begin to attack them, but Kujin tells they are not here to fight. The priest, named Melchior, stops them and tells they are here at Prince Andrei's grave. The fake Queen killed him and Melchior knows she is not Isabel, but a demon. Kujin feels from Andrei's grave that his blood was taken to power a Heart, but it became tainted. Melchior realizes the fake Queen took a part of his blood to taint the Heart of the Griffin and now it summons demons instead of banishing them. Kujin proposes to work together to throw the usurper down. When this is done, Kujin needs to fight some succubi mistresses as a challenge to the seer. When Kujin defeated them, she is teleported to south-western part of the map. This section does not have much of events, except two more seers. One requires a lot of gold to trade her wolves. The other one will teleport Kujin if she defeats some pit lords. Also, there is a blue keymaster guard, offering another useful artifact. In north-western part, Kujin has not much else to do. There is a sunken temple near the road, which is guarded well and has a lot of gold to be taken from. Kujin needs to follow the road to go to north-west. She will be ambushed by Alastor, who has some demonic troops. After he is defeated, she needs to go to the place of meeting. She meets Arantir and tells that Isabel sacrificed her heir, Andrei. Arantir has his mission to go to Flammschrein and parts with Kujin. Before Arantir freed Isabel's soul, Alaric tells the false Queen he killed Quroq. However, he sees that the Queen is actually a demon, Biara, as Isabel's soul was freed. Alaric runs away in madness, thinking that he might save the Queen... Events *Alaric went mad. *Andrei is killed. Strategy Kujin needs to lose as few troops as possible. Still, there are many troops to be recruited and by the time she reaches Alastor, she will have some army (provided she had few troop losses). With the Hill Fort east where Alastor and her will clash, she can upgrade her troops so that the win is guaranteed. Gallery Mother Earth's Wisdom1.jpg|Alaric sees Biara, the false Queen Category:To Honour Our Fathers scenarios